1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular, to a data processing system located within a vehicle. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method and apparatus for calibrating a vehicle speedometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of computers has become more and more pervasive in society. This pervasiveness includes the integration of personal computers into vehicles. The utilization of computer technology is employed to provide users or drivers with a familiar environment. In this manner, a user's ability to easily use computing resources in an automobile is provided. In addition, it is envisioned that car buyers would be able to use most of the same software elements in an automobile that are used at home or in the office. Further, an automobile owner could completely customize driver information displays to create an optimal environment for the driver's needs. Various platforms have been developed and are being developed for use in automobiles and other vehicles. Many platforms provide the computing strength of a personal computer platform with widely recognized as well as emerging technologies. Widely accepted technologies that may be implemented within an automobile include cellular/global system for mobile communications (GSM), global positioning system (GPS), and radio data broadcast (RDB). These devices allow a driver to navigate, receive real-time traffic information and weather forecasts, access databases of personalized information, and place and receive telephone calls, as well as send and receive email and faxes from an automobile.
Another key feature for adapting computer technologies for use in an automobile is a voice recognition user interface for the driver along with a more conventional graphical user interface (GUI) for passengers. Voice recognition technology is already well developed in multi-media desktop personal computers. For example, VoiceType® family products, available from International Business Machines Corporation, may also be used in the automobile. Voice recognition technology allows drivers to easily control and interact with onboard computers and telephone applications, including productivity software, internet browsers, and other applications while allowing the driver to keep their hands on the wheel and their eyes on the road. Such productivity is especially important when some surveys show that up to twelve percent of a person's waking life is spent in an automobile.
With all of this emerging technology, however, a problem still exits with speedometer and odometer calibration. Many factors may cause differences between a perceived speed or distance as measured by the speedometer and odometer and the actual speed or distance. Most notably, these differences occur because of tires. For example, tires that are oversized, undersized, over-inflated, under-inflated, worn out, or otherwise changed may cause differences between the perceived speed and distance as measured by the vehicle and the actual speed and distance of the vehicle. Incorrect speed measurements may cause a driver to inadvertently violate the law or other driving parameters. The odometer is often used to calculate trip distances and provide useful information to the driver. An incorrect odometer may lead to inaccurate information or driver confusion.